coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9510 (18th July 2018)
Plot Eva has enjoyed a good night’s sleep and hears from Leanne that Toyah has taken Susie out for a walk. Gemma rages upon seeing Henry’s engagement notice in the Gazette. Eva finds out that Leanne only knows that Toyah has gone out from a note she left, which doesn’t specifically mention taking Susie with her. Leanne tells her sister not to worry. Audrey hands out flyers advertising 50% discounts. Brian predicts to Cathy that they will have their premises before the end of the day. Jenny worries that Johnny has been out all night. Liz hears that he is missing. Seb stresses about the state of the house as and and Abi tidy up for Eileen’s return. Steve offers to help them with the task. Cathy pushes Chesney to take Gemma out on a date. Jude tells Mary that he and Angie are fine now but she then witnesses the distance between them. Eileen returns to find the tidy-up in progress and is furious at the state of her house. Eva thinks Toyah has snatched her baby but her sister then returns dropping the bombshell that she doesn’t know the whereabouts of Susie herself. Frantic, Eva is on her way to see Johnny and Jenny but Liz intercepts her and tells her that Johnny is missing too. Seb and Steve plead Abi’s case with Eileen who is more shocked by the revelation that Steve and Tracy are engaged. Daniel and Sinead realise that Brian is after the same premises as them. Daniel plans to gazump him. The police, summoned to the bistro but she is utterly oblivious as to why he has asked her, thinking it’s just for friendship. Eileen’s rants to Tim about Steve’s engagement are cut short when she hears about Jack. She is nevertheless determined to talk Steve out of the engagement. Liz finds Jenny and tells her that Susie is missing. Chesney’s attempt to woo Gemma is interrupted when Henry turns up. The police issue alerts for Johnny and suggest a public appeal. Eva is struggling to hold it together. In a Manchester hotel room, Johnny feeds his granddaughter. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox (Uncredited) *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell (Uncredited) *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart *Henry Newton - George Banks *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Manchester hotel room Notes *Toyah Battersby (Georgia Taylor) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A desperate Eva reports Susie's disappearance to the police; Chesney's attempts to confess his feelings for Gemma at the bistro are interrupted by Henry; and at No 11, Steve helps Abi and Seb tidy the house before Eileen returns. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,407,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes